Passionate Anger
by AimeeElwing
Summary: Draco decides to take action with Hermione, but what happens when she desn't go along.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Passionate Anger

Summary: Draco decides to take action with Hermione, but what happens when she doesn't go along?

Author's Note: I had help on this story from my friend Hooty. She told me if it was getting lame and put in her 2 sense on up coming chapters. Well tell me if you like it, but you know what they say if you don't have something nice to say, say nothing at all.

Ch.1-The alley.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's bloody brilliant!" Hermione Granger, a 22 year old witch, just found the key to winning her boss over to her way of thinking. For 11 hours straight she'd been working on finishing a report about mere folk abuse. Just, because they live in the water does not mean they enjoy rubbish being thrown in their back yards (if they have those). You see Hermione works in the department of segregation; she specializes in segregation against magical creatures. She wanted to finish early so she could start her 2 weeks of paid vacation tomorrow. Adding a few last thoughts she finished her report (it better resembled a book) and laid it on her boss's desk. She grabbed her things and headed for the back entrance. It's the only way out late at night or early in the morning in her case. Closing up Hermione turned to take a deep breath.

"Mmmmm…" She smiled,being stuck in a small cubicle for hours on end gets to you. She managed to take a couple of steps before sheheard a small whisper and her wand went flying into the shadowsto her left of her. There was a rustle of cloaks and a tall figure emerged.

"Malfoy? Is that you? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Give me my wand at once." She was more peved than frighted, but didn't let on to either.

"Calm down Granger I simply want to talk. It's been my thinkingthat you have had a plethora of conversations, but from what I've just heardnone of them could have possibly been civilized", he smirked extravagantly.

"I'm more civil than you'll ever be. Sneaking up on a woman, disarming her. Really Malfoy,whatwere you thinking?"

"Listen to us", he said avoiding the question. "We've known each other for years and still we're on last name basis."

She looked at him with disgust and it just dripped from her voice when she said, "that's, because for most of that time you favored a different, rather vulgar name for me. Do you recall what it was?"

Something flickered in his eyes; it looked like remorse, but for what the name calling, the tormenting. No, Hermione decided maybe he fought on the good side during the war, but Draco Malfoy would never change heart that dramatically.

"I don't have time for this." He looked angry as he pointed his wand at her.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you just lower your wand and we'll talk this out okay." She was backing away slowly as she talked. Her hands were out in front her as a shield.

Thick ropes suddenly wrapped around her wrists and ankles. He lifted her over his shoulder. Hermione felt a horrible sensation as if being squeezed into bottle and then they were gone. No one would suspect what went on that night for there was no evidence of any of it taking place.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ppl. I know that you're most likely pissed at me as I've fore gone my duties as a writer. All I can say is I'm going through a ton of personal shit, biggest of all my entire family plus some have found out I'm bi, **Happy Holidays Everyone**!

Ch.2 Prisoner or Lover.

Hermione woke up on a plush bed with a fireplace crackling before it. Looking around she noticed a large library of books, ranging from historical, mythical, sci-fi, ect.

She would have thought she'd died and gone to heaven if it weren't for the leather ropes restraining her to the bed.

The door creaked open and Draco swaggered in. "So are you comfortable?"

"Considering I'm tied to a bed, in the presence of my long time tormenter, and don't know where I am. Yeah, I guess I am," she replied sarcastically.

"Well at least you still have your humor."

"Want to tell me why I'm here"

He was silent for a minute and she wasn't sure he was going to answer her when he said, "I would like to make a proposition to make."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and tugged lightly on her restraints. "Well it seems I have no choice, but to listen to you so go on."

Puzzled he said, "Why are you taking this so well? Get angry. Struggle, do something."

"Lessons of war. Never show emotions until you know what you're dealing with. So care to enlighten me." She leaned back comfortably against the pillows as if getting ready for a bedtime story.

"I think we should have a truce".

"I've got to tell you. You're off to a wonderful start. When does the torture and brain wash come in", she replied dryly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny any chance you were a comedian in a past life?"

Hermione simply stared at him her face a blank page. He had no idea of her mood or what she thought of her position.

"I've brought you here, because I knew you wouldn't hear me out own even terms so I found a way to turn the odds in my favor."

"You kidnapped me. I'd say there was more than a little turn you completely flipped it."

" Alright maybe it seems a little drastic, but I think it will work. What would you say to a wager? If I can get you to like me with in two weeks we'll call the rival between us quits."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't you can go on hating me for as long as we both shall live".

Ignoring his play on wedding vows Hermione thought it over. "I don't understand, why do you want a truce. If you remember correctly it was you that started all this, calling me filthy names and making my life miserable."

"I know and I'm sorry for the pain I've caused, but I would very much like us to become friends."

Author's POV: sorry it's short my over bearing mother is making me sign off.


End file.
